Operation: The Tower
by Kamahontas
Summary: No idea for a better title. Pocahontas II based story. A "Filling the gap" kind of story. This time it's set between the tavern and arriving to The Tower scenes. Hope you like it. Especially SunRise19. Yep, that one's for ya.


It wasn't the brightest idea to spend this evening in a PUB, but He already had more than enough of hiding in old deserted houses, basements or any other unpleasant places. For the first time in last three years he decided to go to a tavern like an ordinary man. The only peculiar thing about him was, that he had to cover his face with the hood of his mantle. He came to this place soon after the sunset, and took a table next to the wall, in a dark corner of the PUB. Shortly later more men arrived to have some fun with playing cards or dimes; some only came to get drunk, but he came to listen to the news from around the world. He knew very well that this particular tavern is the favorite one of the sailors. He expected to hear many stories, but he couldn't even suspect to hear one of the captains giving a relation from an event that had occurred the very same night.

"You say it's not true?" Yelled the captain. "But I just heard it me self from a guard what was there. The king's gonna have her head. That savage!" He said with a slimy laughter. "Aye, I bet you old John Rolfe wishes he never laid eyes… on the likes of Pocahontas."

At the sound of this name our main character ran out of the tavern so impatiently that he split the whole mug of beer on the table and knocked over the chair he was sitting on. He didn't really care that he actually stole a horse. Right now, his only thought was to find that John Rolfe person, and talk to him. Easier said than done. How the hell was he to find that guy? Once he heard something about a diplomat, who went to Jamestown… and… his name… actually was John Rolfe! Yet it didn't solve the problem of how to find him, especially now, when it's dark, and everyone is or at home or in a tavern. Plus, he couldn't ask anyone, because too many people knew him. And if he'd reveal his true identity, he'd be as good as dead. But he had to save Pocahontas, who had done nothing wrong! He was positive about it. Then, something came to his mind. If this John Rolfe was a diplomat, he probably lived where the rest officials had their houses. Hoping for his reasoning to be accurate, the man galloped to the most luxurious district of London. Now, as he reached his destination, he had a new task – finding the right house. Gladly there were names on the gates, so finding Rolfe, wasn't this difficult.

"Okay, I've found the property, but how the heck, am I to get there?" He asked himself. The only solution that came to his mind, was climbing over the wall surrounding the yard. Just as he placed his hands on the fence, he heard a voice coming from the other side.

"What am I to do…?"

No doubt it was John Rolfe. Now, the question was if he will listen to our character. Nonetheless everything will be said now, nothing hidden; a fair game of arguments, conditions and, hopefully, solutions. He took a deep breath, and climbed up the wall, to suddenly jump down, on the exquisitely cut grass of the backyard, wet from the evening dew. Of course, this sudden motion captured the attention of the gentleman, who immediately grabbed his sword, and turned over, to make a few steps towards the intruder.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked stressed, as the unexpected visitor approached him.

"You can lower your sword." Replied the newcomer, reviling his face. "My name is John Smith. I came here to help you and save Pocahontas."

"How do you know?"

"People are already talking. Do you have at least a hint of a plan how to save her?"

"I've got no idea what to do. I'm absolutely helpless."

Smith frowned and sighed heavily. He didn't have any solutions either. But, they had to do something. Pocahontas was way too dear to his heart to just sit there, in the backyard of this strange guy, and wait for a miracle. Long ago he had learned, that the ripples on water are growing, but there must be someone to start them. If the soon war with the Indians was to be stopped again, there had to be a person, who would save Pocahontas at first.

"All I know," started Smith. "Is that we must consider every possibility. Even if that would mean sacrificing our lives. Well, all right, my life. I'm as good as hanged, anyways."

"Why?" Rolfe got suspicious. "What have you done, Smith?"

"You never heard what happened in 1607?"

"Well, Jamestown was settled."

"That's really a lot of knowledge." Remarked Smith with a big dose of cynics. "All right, I'll tell you the whole story. I was meeting Pocahontas very often, dating if you will. Of course, we kept it in secret. The time was passing, and Ratcliffe got already impatient, because we had found no gold."

"Maybe you didn't search carefully enough or is it true what the Indians claim?"

"Moron, there's no gold in Virginia. I can assure you. Now, better tell me how on earth you could allow them to arrest Pocahontas."

"I have a duty to be loyal to the king." Replied Rolfe seriously.

"I see. Loyalty is more important than the life of the innocent woman. Nice, Rolfe."

"Maybe that's what they accuse you of? Being a traitor."

"Hit the jackpot, Rolfe. But, it was an order which you probably wouldn't fulfill either."

"Oh really? What it was then?" Bridled the gentleman.

"Killing any Indian, no sooner one would spot him. Of course, it also applied to women and children. Now, try to imagine that you'd have to murder Pocahontas, or her father, or anyone from her tribe only because they don't belong to our society."

Rolfe sighed, a bit ashamed. Smith was right, he wouldn't kill anyone. Maybe he didn't fully understand the ways of the Natives, but he surely wouldn't do any harm to them.

"So, what Pocahontas has done that she made the old one so angry?" Asked Smith.

"You wanted to ask, what she has done that our king got angry. Well, in fact it was partially Ratcliffe's fault. I knew it might be a trap, but… I really hoped Pocahontas will be more careful, and her feelings won't go before the reason. You know what she has done?! Insulted our ruler! She called him a barbarian! Well, not only him, the whole highest society!"

"In a way she was totally right. We often act more like savages than her nation." Remarked Smith. "I bet she had a very good reason to do this."

"I knew very well that she will never fully understand our customs. I had only a week to teach her how to behave. Only a week, you hear?!"

"Aye. So, how did she, as you nobles use to say, slip up? She picked a glass with wrong hand, or didn't use both a fork and a knife?"

Rolfe laughed with disdain for his interlocutor.

"From the very first sight I knew you were a peasant. You have no idea of what can happen during the Hunt Ball, do you?"

"Firstly, I am not a peasant, I might not belong to the high society, but I can assure you that my family has nothing in common with peasants. And secondly, I do know a lot about any kind of a ball you can imagine. So, what it was?"

"They brought a bear to beat him there."

"Have they gone mad?! You know how much her nation cares about any living creature? And of course, you as a noble of high position could do nothing? Sure, why do anything, it's just an animal, is it?"

"I think so too, but even though I tried to gently convince the king that it is not the best idea."

"No, it's not only an animal, it's a living creature, who has feelings. This bear surely feels the pain. Yeah, the English are often more of the barbarians than the people they call with this term. Well, never mind, you won't get it anyways. Let's think of something, how to save her. I believe we don't have too much time…"

Finally they found a solution. It was a dangerous one, but the only they could think of by now. Smith offered to be the one to capture the guards' attention, and Rolfe was to find the cell where Pocahontas and Uttamatomakkin were held. The captain had no idea why they had to take Meeko, Flit and Percy with them, but there was not a single minute to loose, so he didn't say a word. Now, it was the time to bring their plan to life.

_Continues as in the movie_.


End file.
